PPFG
thumb|leftRok 2013 Ziemią wstrząsa seria zamachów terrorystycznych i kataklizmów naturalnych. Wybucha III Wojna Światowa. Giną cztery miliardy ludzi. Rok 2017 Cywilizacja ludzka jest na skraju zapaści. Laboratorium im. Alberta Einsteina na Alasce odkrywa efektywną i tanią metode obróbki metali i wodoru. Rok 2034 Cywilizacja ludzka odradza się. Liczba ludności wzrosła do pięciu miliardów. Rok 2079thumb Zostaje założona pierwsza baza kolonialna na Księżycu, na Marsa wyrusza ekspedycja kolonialna z misją założenia bazy. Rok 2123 Na Ziemi żyje osiem miliardów ludzi, postęp technologiczny pozwolił na wydłużenie średniego wieku życia do 100 lat. Powstaje rasa Cyborgów. Rok 2415 Układ Słoneczny jest w całości skolonizowany, cywilizacja ludzka liczy łącznie ponad piętnaście miliardów ludzi. thumb|leftRok 2500 Cyborgowie uciekają z Układu Słonecznego pełni nienawiści do ludzi za to co się z nimi stało. Zniszczone zostają planety Jowisz, Mars, Merkury, Uran, wraz z księżycami. Zamachy terrorystyczne powodują ponowne załamanie się cywilizacji ludzkiej. Cyborgowie uciekają do sektora trzynastego na drugim końcu Galaktyki. Kradną prototypy silników Warpowych, wraz z planami. Zabijają naukowców i twórców silnika. Rok 2679 Ponowne ustabilizowanie się cywilizacji ludzkiej. Powstaje pierwszy w pełni funkcjonalny napęd Warpowy DX-1. Wyruszają ekspedycje naukowo-kolonizacyjne do sektora siódmego i czwartego. Rok 3001thumb Odkryte zostaja rasy Plentropów, Magumerów oraz Wagnerów. Rozpoczyna się budowanie koalicji mającej zapewnić stabilność i bezpieczeństwo wszystkim mieszkańcom Galaktyki. Rok 4421 Po ponad tysiącleciu pokoju do Galaktyki wkraczają oddziały bojowe Mosorianów, Cyborgów, Jamozoidów, Zuupów, Ozoidów. Zaczyna się Wielka Wojna Galaktyczna. Rok 4915 Zostaje zakończona Wielka Wojna Galaktyczna. Trwające prawie pięćset lat walki zostały zakończone remisem. Zostają rozpoczęte przygotowania do utworzenia Federacji Rasowej - jednolitej struktury zapewniającej wszystkim rasom takie same prawa, technologie, bezpieczeństwo i sprawiedliwość. thumb|leftRok 5000 Dochodzi do katastrofy. Cyborgowie destabilizują jądra galaktyk Plentropiańskich, Magumerskich, Wagnerskich, Jamozoidzkich, Ozoidzkich, Zuupowskich oraz Mosoriańskich. Próba destabilizacji jądra Drogi Mlecznej zostaje udaremniona przez Międzyrasowy Oddział Taktyczny im. Napoleona Bonaparte. Ocalali przedstawiciele wszystkich ras ruszają do Drogi Mlecznej. Rasa Człowieka wspiera wszystkich Modułami Kolonizacyjnymi. Powstają oddzielne Imperia, sojusze oraz koalicje. Droga Mleczna staje się wspólną Galaktyką. thumb Rok 5143 Otwarty zostaje Sektor Czternasty(potocznie zwany Polskim), dotychczas niedostępny ze względu na dużą liczbę Supernowych destabilizujących układy. Pierwsi kolonizatorzy docierają do sektora 18 Listopada 5143 roku(18 Listopada 2009 roku czasu Sektora Czternastego). W ciągu kilku godzin powstaje PPFG - Pierwsza Polska Flota Galaktyczna. thumb|leftRok 5143, 18 Listopada Wieczorem czasu lokalnego zostaje założona formacja bojowa o nazwie: Pierwsza Polska Flota Galaktyczna, stworzona przez Imperatorów antares1127, Miless, Baton. Formacja ta w oficjalnym ogłoszeniu podała, że głównym celem jej bytu jest powstrzymanie terrorystycznej ekspansji Imperium TFD - Terror From the Deep, oraz utrzymanie Pax Galactica w Sektorze Czternastym. Rok 5143 Grudzień Do PPFG dołączają kolejni Imperatorzy, Imperium liczy ponad 30 członków. TFD tworzy Szwadrony Bojowe na okrętach klasy DSL. Rok 5144 Styczeńthumb Powstaje InterGalaktczny Czat Sektora Czternastego. Ekpia Techniczna oraz Moderatorzy zaczynają zaprowadzać porządek. Rozpoczynają się dyskusje o Regulaminie Użytkowania IC. Dochodzi do pierwszych starć między PPFG a TFD. TFD korzysta z technologi odtworzonej z dawnych zapisków, do odczytu wymagane było Ikolium. Do walki z TFD włącza się FZP - Federacja Zjednoczonych Planet, pod dowództwem Imperatora Silversly. Rok 5144 Luty Negocjacje Pax Galactica między PPFG a TFD zostały zakończone. TFD nie skapitulowało, PPFG dalej będzie stawiać opór ekspansji TFD. Do TFD dołącza Imperium Les Corsaires oraz Blitzkrieg. Do Koalicji PPFG i FZP dołącza KG - Konsorcjum Górnicze. thumb|leftRok 5144 Marzec-Maj Do Sektora Czternastego dolatują Promy Galaktyczne z Układu Słonecznego z misją wsparcia ludnościowego. Plotki donoszą o powstaniu Sztucznego Czerwotocza. W Galaktyce Andromedy otwarty zostaje Sektor Szósty, potocznie zwany Holenderskim. Do walk przeciw Koalicji PPFG i FZP dołącza Imperium CL - Czarny Legion. Powstaje Akademia FZP(aFZP), oraz formacja szkoleniowa Młode Orły Polskiej Floty Galaktycznej(MOPFG). Rok 5144 Czerwiec Sytuacja stabilizuje się. Walki między Koalicją PPFG i FZP a TFD stają się coraz mniej spektakularne, choć wszyscy ciągle dążą do osiągnięcia swoich celów. PPFG PPFG jest pierwszą powstałą Formacją militarną w Sektorze Czternastym. Utworzona została przez Miless'a, antaresa oraz Batona na starych ideałach i wartościach. W PPFG nie ma miejsca na kłótnie i spory, liczy się przyjaźń, zaufanie i wspólny system wartości. Każdy w PPFG ma jakiś cel. System wartości dawno zatracony w dobie High-Techu w PPFG jest najwyższym priorytetem. Nikt i nic nie zdoła tego zmienić, choć oczywiście niektórzy próbują. Formacja PPFG powstała na strukturze dawnej i legendarnej formacji EPA - Earth Pilots Alliance. Jak dotąd PPFG odniosło wiele spektakularnych sukcesów jak i wiele porażek. Przyznajemy się do tego, w końcu nie jesteśmy Bogami by nie ponosić porażek. Stajemy z podniesioną głową przed każdym przeciwnikiem, choćby i silniejszym. Tak naprawdę nie przegraliśmy jeszcze NIGDY. Bowiem nigdy się nie poddaliśmy, a tylko Ci co się poddali przegrali. PPFG w wyniku fuzji z FZP dało początek PFG - Polskiej Federacji Galaktycznej by Miless Na motywach EPA Z wsparciem osFMG Kopiowanie/plagiatowanie/wykorzystywanie pomysłu bez zgody twórcy - ZABRONIONE!!! Kategoria:Sojusze Kategoria:Imperia